1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and process for measuring the carbonation level of a liquid, and more particularly pertains to an arrangement of the aforementioned type having utility in the production of carbonated beverages, particularly in a continuous process stream operation producing substantial quantities of carbonated beverages, such as in a beverage bottling plant. Alternatively, the subject invention might be used to monitor the carbonation level of discrete bottles of carbonated beverages. Additionally, the present invention might also have utility in connection with the purveying or dispensing of carbonated beverages for immediate consumption at the point of sale, for example at a soda fountain.
The subject invention is useful in connection with both soft beverage operations and hard or alcoholic beverage (e.g. malted beverages such as beer, ale, and malt liquors) operations. The present invention also has direct utility in the measurement of carbonation levels of liquids other than beverages.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Water has a rather marked affinity for carbon dioxide, and will absorb substantial quantities thereof when that gas is brought into contact with the water's surface. The degree of absorption depends upon several factors, including the temperature of the water and the gas and also upon the pressure under which the gas contacts the water surface. As is well known to those familiar with the carbonation arts, an increase in pressure will result in an increase in the amount of carbon dioxide absorbed by a given quantity of water at a particular temperature. Furthermore, a decrease in the temperature of the water will result in increased absorption at a given pressure. The rate of speed with which water will absorb carbon dioxide at a given temperature and pressure is also determined by the amount of surface areas of the water brought into contact with the gas. There are a number of variables which can effect the level of carbonation of a liquid such as a beverage. However, the measurement of the carbonation level of a beverage has presented unique problems, particularly in an on-line continuous process stream operation. Such beverage carbonation opeations would benefit directly from an accurate measurement of the amount of carbon dioxide already absorbed by the water, which would assist in the production of a high quality, substantially uniformly carbonated beverage.